Since it was introduced in 1975, ion chromatography has become a widely used analytical technique for the determination of anionic and cationic analytes in various sample matrices. In ion chromatography, dilute solutions of acids, bases, or salts are commonly used as the electrolytes in chromatographic eluents. Traditionally,
These eluents are prepared off-line by dilution with reagent-grade chemicals. Off-line preparation of chromatographic eluents can be tedious and prone to operator errors, and often introduces contaminants. For example, dilute NaOH solutions, widely used as the electrolytes in eluents in the ion chromatographic separation of anions, are easily contaminated by carbonate. The preparation of carbonate-free NaOH eluents is difficult because carbonate can be introduced as an impurity from the reagents or by adsorption of carbon dioxide from air. The presence of carbonate in NaOH eluents often compromises the performance of an ion chromatographic method, and can cause an undesirable chromatographic baseline drift during the hydroxide gradient and even irreproducible retention times of target analytes. Therefore, there is a general need for convenient sources of high purity acid, base, or salt for use as eluents in the ion chromatographic separations.
A number of approaches that utilize the electrolysis of water and charge-selective electromigration of ions through ion-exchange media have been investigated by researchers to purify or generate high-purity ion chromatographic eluents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,045,204 describes that an impure acid or base is purified in an eluent generator while flowing through a source channel along a permselective ion exchange membrane which separates the source channel from a product channel. The membrane allows selective passage of cations or anions. An electrical potential is applied between the source channel and the product channel so that the anions or cations of the acid or base pass from the former to the latter to generate therein a base or acid with electrolytically generated hydroxide ions or hydronium ions, respectively. This system requires an aqueous stream of acid or base as a starting source or reservoir.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,036,921, 6,225,129, 6,316,271, 6,316,270, 6,315,954, and 6,682,701 describe electrolytic devices that can be used to generate high purity acid and base solutions by using water as the carrier. Using these devices, high purity, contaminant-free acid or base solutions are automatically generated on-line for use as eluents in chromatographic separations. These devices simplify gradient separations that can now be performed using electrical current gradients with minimal delay instead of using a conventional mechanical gradient pump. The use of high-purity eluents generated by the electrolytic eluent generators can significantly improve the performance of ion chromatographic methods.
United States Patent Application No. 2004/0048389 describes electrolytic devices for generating salt solutions. In these devices, an acid or base is generated in an aqueous solution by the steps of: (a) providing a source of first ions adjacent an aqueous liquid in a first acid or base generation zone, separated by a first barrier (e.g., anion exchange membrane) substantially preventing liquid flow and transporting ions only of the same charge as said first ions, (b) providing a source of second ions of opposite charge adjacent an aqueous liquid in a second acid or base generation zone, separated by a second barrier transporting ions only of the same charge as the second ions, and (c) transporting ions across the first barrier by applying an electrical potential through said first and second zones to generate an acid-containing aqueous solution in one of said first or second zones and a base-containing aqueous solution in the other one which may be combined to form a salt solution such as a solution of potassium carbonate. The advantages of using these electrolytic devices for eluent generation in ion chromatography were demonstrated.
The continuous operation of an ion chromatography system can consume a significant amount of eluents. The consistent preparation of such large amount of the eluent as well as the disposal of the used eluent can pose serious logistical challenges to the system operators in terms of costs and labor, especially in cases where unattended or less frequently attended operations are required. Even though it overcomes a number of issues associated conventional approaches of eluent preparation in ion chromatography, the use of on-line electrolytic eluent generation devices still requires a constant supply of high purity water from an external source for continuous operation and waste disposal issue remains.
To simplify ion chromatographic operations, minimize waste disposal, and reduce operating costs, it would be advantageous to provide a system capable of recycling prepared eluent or water used in the electrolytic eluent preparation.